


Keep It Covered

by taetens



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ten, Double Life, Fingering, M/M, Ten is a camboy, Ten is a nerd, Top Lee Taeyong, University Students, Winwin and Yangyang are just mentioned in this, taeyong is shy, top Taeyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taetens/pseuds/taetens
Summary: The way his small hands brushed along his flat stomach caused goosebumps to form on Taeyong’s skin from the video alone, but the one thing that caused him to lose all sense of rationality was the ink on the boy’s arm and where exactly he had seen it before.or where Taeyong loves a certain camboy until he realizes it’s the same nerd from his English class.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 17
Kudos: 192





	1. From My Screen to Your Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong can’t comprehend how the softest, and most quietest boy in his English class could have such a pastime.

Taeyong shifted slightly on the edge of his bed as he grabbed onto his phone that had just finished charging on his nightstand. His fingers were a little shaky as he unlocked the device, heading to safari as his fingers typed away a familiar username once he was on the incognito tab.

_Ten_10_

With his bottom lip tucked in between his teeth, the boy moved back on his bed so his back rested against the headboard. A sudden heat rose in his abdomen when the boy he was looking for come up on his screen, the red blinking ‘live’ button teasing him just as much.

A small sigh left Taeyong’s lips as he rested his hand on his lower stomach, watching the boy on his screen as he shifted on the bed, a devious smirk resting on his lips that feigned innocence. 

Even with angelic features that were partially covered by the angle he was at, Taeyong knew better than to fall for his façade. 

_“Hi there.”_ A soft voice purred making Taeyong shiver slightly. _“So glad for you all to join me today. I have a few... surprises.”_

Taeyong cursed softly under his breath, wanting the boy to change the camera angle so he could show his face, but he never did. The frame was always the same, just from the lips down. Not that he was complaining, he loved seeing those soft plump lips along with the smooth curves of his waist and thighs more than anything. But he would have loved to see the boy close his eyes shut while mid orgasm.

Taeyong patiently watched as _Ten,_ as he called himself, moved off the bed and disappeared from the frame. It caused him to furrow his eyebrows until his eyes widened when seeing two items being placed on the white sheets of his bed.

_A bottle of lube and a dildo._

Taeyong had to bite the tip of his tongue to suppress a groan, the last thing that he wanted to do make loud enough noise in his already paper thin walled dorm room.

He parted his lips slightly once Ten was back in the frame. He was currently wearing a silk robe that hugged his curves well, Taeyong could only imagine that the boy was not wearing anything underneath and the thought along made him twitch in his sweats. His assumption was then proven correct as Ten let the robe slip off his shoulder now that he was seated on the bed. His collarbones were on full display, and just like the comment section, Taeyong too wanted to mark the skin there and have the boy withering beneath him.

Ten seemed to notice the comments somehow, a small chuckle leaving his lips as he continued to removed the robe leaving his body bare and on display for all to view him. _“You want to mark me here?”_ Ten spoke in a teasing manner as his hand ran up his neck, his fingers brushing against his collarbones making Taeyong bite his lip again. _”How about here too?”_ Ten dropped his hand slowly down his this thighs which he parted open making a blush form on Taeyong’s cheeks. 

He couldn’t help but notice the way the comment section came alive at that, some adding onto their dirty fantasies of what they would do if they were with the boy right then and there.

Ten laughed softly at the comments and Taeyong had a hard time believing that such a pretty and innocent noise could leave those sinful lips. Taeyong watched the way Ten moved on the bed, the way his hands gripped onto the small bottle of lube that was beside him. The sound of the cap opening excited the boy watching as Ten seemed to pour a generous allowing on his fingers, it dripping down his hand and wrist, some even managing to get on the tattoo that was resting on his forearm. 

Ten was known for having tattoos. He had the signature one on his forearm that was unmissable, along with one on his bicep and one on his chest that Taeyong especially liked. 

Taeyong’s attention was brought back to Ten pressing the side of his cheek against the bed, his spine curved so his ass was up making Taeyong’s mouth water. He couldn’t help but notice the way Ten’s face was not showing again, it bothered him a bit since he wanted to see his expressions as his hand that has was laying on reached behind himself so his fingertips traced around his rim.   
  
The whine that left Ten’s lips from his own teasing was enough for Taeyong to slip his own hand into his sweats.

-

Taeyong sighed softly as he entered the same classroom he had being going to for the past two months. He let his book bag slide down his arm once he was near his usual seat before he reached down to grab his bag and took out a beaten notebook that held mostly shitty doodles from his lack of concentration in the class.   
  


English was never one of his strong suits. He wasn’t fond of literature and the way author’s twisted and manipulated certain words for a whole new meaning that needed to be held under a magnifying glass to be discovered. He didn’t see the point in going through the extra effort in trying to figure out the initial meaning of a text when he can clearly make one of his own.

It wasn’t until then that the complete opposite of him walked into the room.

_Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul_

The boy was clearly a teacher’s pet. Their professor absolutely adored the kid. He had a way of interpreting the text that somehow sparked an interest in their professor. Oddly enough, he never heard the boy speak. He was always quiet, jotting down notes in his notebook or occasionally bringing in his iPad and Apple Pencil to write there.

The boy was just the picture perfect student, and sometimes Taeyong was a bit envious of him.

”Alright, Class. Today marks halfway into the semester meaning it is time for the group assignment I have chosen for this course section.” Taeyong watched as their professor entered the room. It wasn’t uncommon for the woman to enter the room already listing off the things to do. “I have decided to give each group a certain text to interpret. I have also chosen the groups, so no need to fret over who will be your partner, I have it covered.”

Taeyong watched her as she logged into the computer at the front, her acrylic nails tapping against the keys. It wasn’t long until she turned on the projector and showed an Excel work sheet with names.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows, leaning forward in his seat slightly to get a better view. It wasn’t until he noticed who exactly his name was next to.

_Chittaphon._

”Crap.” Taeyong muttered softly, feeling slightly insecure. His understanding and overall writing skills weren’t exactly the greatest, and to be paired with one of the star students in the course? God, he felt like a huge let down. The last thing he wanted to do was make Chittaphon’s grade suffer all because he was terrible at the subject.

”Now that you have seen your pairs, I advice you all to share contact information to stay in touch. After that, I need one person from each group to come forward to grab the piece of literature that you will be dissecting and writing about.”

Taeyong almost groaned but quickly stopped himself when seeing Chittaphon slowly approach him with a shy smile. He was wearing his signature loose fitting sweater that showed his collarbones as well as some large circular glasses that rested at the tip of his nose. “Um, hi. You’re Taeyong, right?”

”Yeah.” Taeyong breathed out. “Sorry in advance that you’re stuck with me. I’m not really the best at this subject.”

Taeyong was ready for Chittaphon to make a face or complain about their pairing, but instead he shook his head and continued to smile. “Don’t worry about it, I’m sure you’ll do fine, and I can always help.”

Taeyong smiled at that, watching the way Chittaphon wrote something down on his notebook before tearing it out and handing it to him. “There’s my number, I’ll go pick up the paper in the front. You can text me right now, so I can have your number as well and then we can figure out how exactly this will work.”

Before Taeyong could even agree to their plan, Chittaphon was already making his way to the front of the classroom where a handful of students were at collecting their papers.

-

From: Chittaphon 

_hi taeyong! i was thinking that maybe we can meet up tomorrow? we can come to my dorm to at least read and figure out what we’re working with._

Taeyong bit his lip slightly, reading over the message once more before sending out a simple ‘okay’ which made him feel terrible leading to him quickly adding ‘just let me know what time!’

It wasn’t long until the ‘Read’ sign was underneath his message followed by the chat bubbles. A new message suddenly came up on his screen with a time that was surprisingly alright with his own schedule before he agreed to heading over there tomorrow.

The day seemed to go by quickly, Taeyong not doing much other than going to his three courses for the day and catching up on some homework that he had pushed aside to the very last minute. It wasn’t a shock when Taeyong woke up at his desk, his laptop dead in front of him as he winced when he sat up. He felt his neck ache most likely from the position he was in.

With sleep still in his eyes, he reached over to his phone that was thankfully half charged showing the time. At first he didn’t think much of it until he realized that he was meant to meet up with Chittaphon in less than twenty minutes making his eyes widen as he quickly stood up and rushed over to his dresser. He dug around the drawers for some clean clothes that looked at least decent before deciding to run a quick shower. Once he was done with cleaning himself up, he cursed under his breath as he noticed he had less than six minutes to get to Chittaphon’s dorm which was a building away from his.   
  


Taeyong was practically panting when he managed to get to Chittaphon’s dorm. His hair was still wet from the shower and at this point he wasn’t sure if his shirt was even on correctly, but that didn’t matter since he managed to get there on time.

Chittaphon opened the door, smiling as always when seeing him. “Wow, right on time.”

”Yeah.” Taeyong breathed out, awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. “I almost overslept, had to run over here.”

”You could've messaged me. I wouldn’t have minded.” The boy smiled reassuringly making Taeyong relax as he was let into the dorm. It wasn’t much different than his own. Same interior, but there were a few aspects that made the place seem a little more cozy. “Um, will your roommate mind?”

”Oh, Yangyang won’t mind. He’s out right now with a friend. Told me he would come back around later, so we have time.”

Taeyong nodded slightly, taking a seat next to Chittaphon on the bed. It wasn’t until then that he realized what the boy was wearing. Of course it was a baggy sweater, but since it reached mid thigh, he couldn’t tell if he was actually wearing any shorts underneath. The thought made him blush causing him quickly divert his attention to the room around him. It looked oddly familiar, but he brushed it off as it being the exact design of his own. As his eyes skimmed the room as Chittaphon grabbed his laptop, he couldn’t help but notice the professional looking camera and stand at the corner of the room. “What’s the camera for?”

Chittaphon seemed to tense at that before relaxing and smiling. “I have a minor in photography. I’ve been working on a photography project recently, so that’s why it’s set up and ready to use.”

Taeyong nodded his head slightly, suddenly curious about said project. “What’s it about?”

Again, the boy froze slightly. “It’s um, about capturing the beauty in things that aren’t exactly considered beautiful.”

”Can I see?”

”No.” Chittaphon quickly blurted out making Taeyong flinch slightly. “I um—sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you. It’s just that I barely started, so it’s at it’s rough stage currently. I still need to add a few more images and manipulate them on photoshop. But I will show you when they’re done, if you’d like.”

Taeyong found himself nodding his head. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Chittaphon smiled at that, it seeming a little uneasy but Taeyong didn’t question it. Instead the two went to work. The time spent mainly consisted of Chittaphon breaking down all the work to make Taeyong understand it better. It wasn’t long until Taeyong fully understood the point of view Chittaphon was looking at.   
  


The two were currently tying away at a shared Google doc. Taeyong was resting on the ground as the charger he had didn’t reach far enough to be seated comfortably on the bed next to the boy. After finishing up one of his sentences, Taeyong rested his head back on the wall behind him, looking over at Chittaphon that was still typing away.

His sweater sleeves seemed to reach up to his knuckles, it slowly annoying him causing him to roll up his sleeves so they were past his elbow. Taeyong continued to watch as he typed, his eyes tracing over his collarbones before they trailed down his arm until one thing caught his attention.

A tattoo.

Taeyong furrowed his eyebrows. There was something about the ink on his arm that felt oddly familiar. Part of him was convinced he had seen it before, but never on Chittaphon. If anything, he didn’t even think the boy would have any tattoos on him, let alone a rather large one taking up most of his forearm.   
  


And that’s when it clicked.

The familiar room, the similar bed sheets. The camera that was ready for use. The damn tattoo.   
  


Taeyong could’ve passed out right then and there. There was absolutely no possibility that the boy he had been jacking off to for months was the same quiet kid in his English course that knew way too much about literature and art for his own good. There had to be a negative thousand chance that what he was thinking was true, but it all added up so well making Taeyong feel slightly light headed.

”Tae?” Taeyong snapped out of his tiny panicked state and looked over to Chittaphon, or should he say, _Ten ,_ who was looking at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you alright? You seem a bit off?”

”Yeah, yeah—I’m fine.” Taeyong swallowed thickly, the sudden image of Ten sprawled on the bed in nothing but that flimsy silk robe playing in his head making his throat go dry. “Actually, I think I have to get back to my dorm. P-Promised my roommate that I would help him study for an exam.”

”Oh okay, we can—“

Ten couldn’t even finish his sentence as Taeyong was already shoving his things in his bag, flinging it over his shoulder as he rushed to and out the door leaving a confused Ten behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! Just seeing where this leaves off, if people actually read this and want the final chapter, I’ll comply and put it out!


	2. So Now You’re Shy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With thousands of eyes on him through a screen, Ten has never been shy until it was just Taeyong watching.

Taeyong refused to look at Ten.

Ever since he connected the dots, he couldn’t look at the boy the same. He couldn’t just watch the most quiet human being on the planet jot notes down on his IPad while in the back of his mind he knew exactly how vocal he could get in bed.

The thought alone made him gulp as he gripped the strap of book bag. Part of him still couldn’t comprehend how this was possible. Ten seemed like the complete opposite of Chittaphon. Ten was a tease, overly confident and cocky, while Chittaphon on the other hand was soft and delicate, quiet and kept to himself. It just didn’t add up, but the marking on his skin was enough evidence to show that they were in fact the same person.

Taeyong wanted to ram his head into a wall. Never in his life did he think he would hit rock bottom like this. And to make matters worse, he still continued to watch the boy on his lives. In fact, just yesterday night when his roommate Winwin was out he got himself off to the boy that was literally a couple of tables away from him. It was absolutely embarrassing, but he couldn’t help it. There was just something about him that lured him in.

Taeyong almost screamed when he came back to his senses and Ten was standing right in front of him with a small smile on his lips, his iPad that was decorated with brightly colored stickers clutched into his chest. “Hi, Taeyong. I just wanted to know if we could finish off our work later on today? I know that we’re almost done, and I think it would be best if we just got it out of the way, you know?”

Taeyong felt like he was suffocating as he stared up at the black haired boy in front of him. He seemed to be wearing a form fitting white tee that was almost sheer depending on the lighting. It was all covered up by a loose black cardigan. When he finally had the courage to speak, it all disappeared as he looked at the boy’s chest, the lighting in the room was enough to show the black tattoo that was on his chest making Taeyong’s breath hitch. 

“Taeyong?”

”Yeah, I uh—My dorm. Come around 6pm. My roommate has some kind of practice around then.”

Ten smiled at that, nodding his head before fixing his glasses. “Alright then! I’ll see you in a couple of hours.”

And that’s when something new happened.   
  


Ten winked at him.

Taeyong knew it was just playful. That is was completely harmless. But with the information he had on the boy, it was absolutely dangerous. It felt like both Ten and Chittaphon merged together, despite that they _were_ the same person, but now it felt even more real. 

Taeyong gripped at the strap of his backpack again, watching the way Ten practically skipped out of the room. His eyes never leaving the boy’s figure.  
  


-

Taeyong could feel his eyes strain as he kept them focused on the clock on his wall. It currently read 5:48pm meaning that Ten should be over soon to finish off their project.   
  


Now that he realized what little time he had, he didn’t know how to mentally prepare himself for the boy to be in the same room as him. He had tried his absolute hardest to stay away from him since finding out about his secret identity, he had done a pretty good job at it as he managed to keep their meeting times to a minimum as well as just strictly text, but now he was about to be in the same room as him, alone.   
  


Taeyong gulped slightly, shaking his head. Surely it couldn’t be that bad. It’s not like they were going to be doing anything other than working on a project. It wasn’t like Ten knew that he _knew._

Taeyong was just overreacting. 

While running his fingers through his faded silver hair, he tore his gaze from the clock and grabbed his phone when it went off.

From: Chittaphon 

_hey! on my way over there, sorry for being a little early!_

Taeyong bit his lip slightly, somehow already knowing that the boy would manage to make his way over there early. He seemed like the extremely punctual type after all. 

With a quick ‘It’s alright’ text, Ten was suddenly knocking on his door a couple of minutes later making Taeyong take a deep breath before making his way towards the door and opening it.

There stood Ten who was holding onto his IPad like always, the case seemed to be changed into one of those with a built in keyboard. “Hi, sorry again for coming a bit early. Yangyang had some type of study group going on and I didn’t want to bother them.”

”So you came to bother me instead?”

Ten breathed out a laugh, a special glint in his eyes as he playfully nodded his head. “Of course, after all, we do have a project to finish now don’t we?”

”Yeah.” Taeyong smiled slightly, his eyes drawn to Ten’s lips, the same lips that he saw around a certain pink toy making his cheeks glow the same color. “Um, come on in. Sorry for the mess on my side.”

”It’s alright.” Ten smiled as he made his way past Taeyong and towards what he assumed was his bed. The other bed seemed a bit more tidier. “Is that your roommates bed?”

”Yeah, Winwin is more of the put together type.” Taeyong shrugged his shoulders slightly. He and Winwin weren’t exactly that close. He would consider them more of acquaintances, but they were still there for each other when needed. “He’s the clean one.”

”I can tell.” Ten teased as he crossed on leg over the other, resting his iPad on his lap. The position was all too familiar in the back of Taeyong’s mind and it took almost all of his self control to stop himself from pinning the boy down on his bed and gripping his thighs.

”So.” Taeyong winced at how his voice cracked. “Let’s get started, yeah?”

-

Although minutes seemed to go by like hours, the two finally managed to finish the paper they were working on with Ten completely the last sentence of their conclusion.

”Ugh! Finally!” Ten laughed as he threw himself back on the bed, his arms resting on each side of his head, his tattoo on full display. That position also seemed familiar, the one difference being was that Taeyong could finally see his face.   
  


His eyes were back on the tattoo, and before he could stop himself the question left his lips easily. “Do you have any other tattoos?”

Ten seemed to tense up slightly at that, sitting up and lowering his sleeve absentmindedly. “I have a few.”

”Where?”

”Wouldn’t you like to know?”

_I already do._

Taeyong bit his lip slightly, almost flinching when Ten laughed softly. “I’m just playing with you. I have another one on my arm, and one on my chest.”

Taeyong nodded his head slightly, even though he already knew this was the boy he watched cry over an orgasm, Ten saying that just kept confirming it and he really didn’t know what to do with this information. 

“Well, I think we’re good for the day, aren’t we? I should probably leave now.” Ten smiled, standing up from the bed and grabbing his IPad but was then stopped by Taeyong.

”Or you can stay a while longer? I know you said your roommate was doing something, I wouldn’t—I don’t mind you staying here for longer. My roommate should be coming back in about two hours anyways.”

”Oh.” Ten spoke softly before plopping down on the bed again and God did Taeyong hate how he could easily picture a different situation there. “I guess since you don’t mind I can stay.”

Taeyong swallowed thickly, fiddling with his fingers before Ten smiled over at him. “So, what major are you?”

”Undeclared.” Taeyong shrugged his shoulders slightly. He really had no clue to where he wanted his life to go, so when he found out his university offered an undeclared major to help him with that decision, he took the opportunity quickly. “I’m a bit too indecisive.”

”I’m sure you’ll find something you love.” Ten hummed softly before Taeyong threw a question at him that stunned him a bit.

”Do you have a job or something?”

Ten stayed quiet for a second, trying to put together some type of response to that and finally opted for one that sounded reasonable. “I sell my art.”

Taeyong hummed at that, having an understanding that he knew Ten didn’t think he had. But after all, Ten wasn’t lying. His body was art. Every curve was fucking perfect and just like any prized painting, Taeyong wanted to pin him to a wall just to look at him better. 

“Can I see some of this art?”

Ten’s cheeks grew a little pink as he looked at Taeyong with wide eyes and Taeyong knew exactly why. “You want to see my art..?”

”Yeah, why not? I’m sure they’re beautiful. You seem really artistic.” Taeyong mumbled softly, moving a little closer to the boy with a sudden confidence growing in his chest. Ten visibly shivered at the sudden proximity, trying his best to keep himself together as he nodded his head and grabbed his iPad, typing the pin code before going to procreate. Now of course Ten wasn’t going to show him what he actually did for work, but maybe showing him some drawings would do some justice.

Taeyong moved a tad bit closer, his breath practically hitting at Ten’s neck. Ten had to bite his tongue to suppress a whimper as he shakily tapped on one of his drawings even though Taeyong paid no attention to it.

”So now you’re shy, huh?”

Ten stilled at that, his eyes widening slightly as he looked up at Taeyong. His breath was almost lodged in his throat as he noticed just how close they were to each other. “W-What?”

”Come on, Ten.”

And there it was. The one word that made almost all the color in Ten’s skin drain as his lips parted open. The motion seemed oddly familiar to Taeyong after seeing those same lips part open with moans.   
  


“Wha–what are you talking about? What’s Ten?” Ten horribly tried to cover up how shaky his voice was, it only making a small smirk form on Taeyong’s lips.

”You really thought I wouldn’t have figured it out, right? Is that why you kept hiding your tattoos? Seemed a little off for you considering just how much you show on your lives.”

”You watch me.” Ten breathed out softly, slowly admitting to defeat as he watched the way Taeyong licked his lips. 

“Yeah, I do.” The silver haired boy hummed as his hand rested on the curve of Ten’s waist. “Kept wondering what pretty little thing would be acting like such a whore on the internet. Not gonna lie, you were the last person I would suspect.”

Ten let out a small whine at the word ‘whore’ making Taeyong hum in response. “Always knew that would be a kink of yours. After all, you always got so loud whenever anyone called you a slut.”

Ten seemed to mellow at his words, allowing Taeyong to slip a hand underneath his new sweater that he slipped on after a shower before coming over here and brushed the pad of his thumb at his hipbone. “Now tell me, Ten. Why are you so shy all of a sudden? You tease and spread yourself wide open for the world to see, but now that it’s just me, you’re a mess and I haven’t done anything.”

”It’s d-different.” Ten panted softly when he felt Taeyong’s hand trail up his chest from underneath his sweater. He felt his thumb brush against the nub of his nipple making a shaky whimper leave his lips.

”Really? How so?” Taeyong suddenly had the confidence to nip at the skin on Ten’s neck. It was the same place where thousands of people had said they wanted to kiss and touch at and to be one of the few to be able to do so certainly gave him some extra pride. 

Ten closed his eyes, cocking his head to the side to allow the silver haired boy to continue working at his neck. Without even thinking, Ten’s hand found itself to Taeyong’s shirt, tugging softly at the material as a small whine left his lips the second Taeyong sucked at his pulse point.   
  


“Oddly quiet, huh? From the videos I’ve seen of you, you’re never this quiet.”

Ten was so close to hitting the boy beside him, but instead he lowered his hand down to the hem of Taeyong’s sweats, almost instantly getting a reaction from the older boy as his breath hitched. “Fuck, I don’t think you understand how badly I wanted to touch you through that screen. To make you scream and cry underneath me just like all those fuckers in your chat wanted to.”

Ten moaned at his words, a small amount of confidence finding its way back to his lips as he uttered out weakly. “Then do it.”

Taeyong groaned at that, moving the iPad away from Ten before pushing him flat on the bed. As Ten laid on his back, Taeyong pulled his own shirt off, flinging it somewhere behind him before pushing himself between the younger boy’s legs. Ten gasped softly at the contact, spreading his thighs a little more making Taeyong almost lose his mind at how flexible he was.

”Let me take this off you, pretty boy.” Taeyong mumbled as he dragged his lips across Ten’s collarbones, leaving small yet noticeable marks on his soft skin. It wasn’t long until Taeyong yanked the sweater off and over Ten’s head leaving him just in his jeans. 

Finally Taeyong had perfect view of all the tattoos he used to see on Ten’s live along with his flat stomach that he had always wanted to kiss. “You’re even fucking hotter in person.”

Ten whimpered at that, he didn’t think Taeyong would act like this. From what he saw, Taeyong seemed like a pretty shy and calm guy. He didn’t even think the boy would curse up until now.

Ten willed his hand to go up to Taeyong’s hair, his finger tangling into his locks as he gently tugged on them. His breath hitched at the way Taeyong started to slowly grind his hips down on his own making his thighs slightly brace around the older boy’s waist. “P-Please.”

Taeyong could’ve honestly came at just how broken Ten’s voice sounded. “Please what baby? What do you want me to do?”

”Touch me—please, anything.” The dark haired boy whimpered out, his hands still lightly tugging at his hair making the boy above him groan. It didn’t take long for Taeyong to unbutton his jeans and pull them down his legs. His hands were soon on Ten’s thighs, gripping at the flesh there before moving down so his lips could drag along the sensitive skin there. 

Ten gasped softly as the boy peppered kisses at his inner thigh, occasionally sucking and nipping at the skin there sure enough leaving the marks that Ten had teased on one of his lives.   
  


Taeyong licked over one of the marks making Ten shudder at the sensation. “Going to show all of these pretty marks on your next live, baby? Let people know that I got my hands on your first?”

”Y-Yes.” Ten whimpered out, a blush on his cheeks as he felt Taeyong softly tug at the waistband of his boxers. Taeyong made sure to look at the boy below him, making sure that he was okay with this before removing the final article of clothing Ten was wearing leaving him completely bare on his bed.

”So pretty.” Taeyong muttered under his breath, it was mostly meant for himself, but that didn’t stop the blush from rise on Ten’s cheeks as both his index fingers hooked on the waist band of his sweats.

A small ‘off’ managed to leave Ten’s lips causing the silver haired boy to chuckle softly before removing them. Ten chewed on his bottom lip as he noticed just how big Taeyong was. Despite constantly being on camera and playing around with various toys, he had never messed around with something close in comparison with Taeyong’s size.

”Like what you see?” Ten nodded his head a little too quickly making him seem desperate, but if anything that’s exactly what he was at the moment. “Come on, get to work. I don’t have any lube on me.”

Ten felt his cheeks heat up as he sat up, moving off the bed so he was now down on his knees in front of Taeyong. Without being told to do so, Ten immediately took hold of Taeyong’s length in his hand, pumping it slowly as his thumb brushed over the tip collecting the small amount of precum there before cleaning it off with his tongue.

Taeyong groaned at that, grabbing a fist full of Ten’s hair and pulling him closer to his aching cock until his lips were pressed against the tip. Ten then easily parted his lips, softly sucking at the tip while staring up at older boy.

Never in his life had Taeyong been more glad to see Ten’s face completely as he thrusted his hips causing him to hit the back of Ten’s throat. He was about to blurt out an apology until he saw the way Ten greedily took it, humming softly while still having him in his mouth. “ _Fuck,_ you’re so hot.”

Ten seemed to like the praise as he slowly started bobbing his head, his hands were held behind his back even though Taeyong didn’t tell him to, either way he was definitely not complaining. Taeyong was slowly losing control at the way Ten would just take him whole, not stopping to gag or cough. He had to pull the boy off him if not he would cum right then and there.   
  


Ten’s lips were absolutely sinful at the moment. They were plump and red, dribbles of spit and precum glossing them as he kept an innocent look on his face. “Get on the bed, on your back. I want to watch you fall apart.”

Ten hummed at that, almost immediately getting up to his feet before laying back on the bed. He saw Taeyong reach over to the nightstand, but stopped him by tugging his arm. “No condom, want to feel you.”

Taeyong bit at his bottom lip, cursing softly under his breath before he made his way back in between Ten’s legs. The younger of the two easily spread his thighs, smiling innocently and fuck, Taeyong just wanted to grip at his pretty throat and fuck him until he couldn’t remember both his real and screen name.   
  


Shaking the thought from his head, Taeyong grabbed Ten’s thighs, pushing them up so they were almost pressed against his chest. Ten’s flexibility allowed him to do this easily and it was slowly driving Taeyong insane. Without a second though, Taeyong spit right at Ten’s entrance, using his index and middle finger to smear the liquid around the area causing Ten to let out a needy whimper. Slowly Taeyong added a finger, pausing for a second seeing the way Ten squinted his eyes shut, his lips slightly parted as he got used to the single digit in him.

Taeyong used his free hand to softly caress the smaller boy’s thighs to take his mind off of the discomfort. Once Ten seemed to relax, he slowly added a second finger.   
  


Ten whimpered out, one of his hands clutching onto the bed sheet beneath him while the other gripped onto Taeyong’s shoulder. “T-Tae, kiss me, please.”

Taeyong leaned down, pressing his lips against Ten’s. The smaller boy immediately wrapped his arms around the older’s neck, a moan leaving his lips when feeling Taeyong’s tongue brush against his own. His moans and whines grew a little more consistent as Taeyong kept working his fingers in him. It wasn’t until one particular curl of his fingers that had Ten arching his back slightly and panting against Taeyong’s lips. “P-Please, _ah,_ please.”

Taeyong cursed under his breath, pulling away from Ten as he removed his fingers. He then spit on his hand and used that as a makeshift lube before pressing right against Ten’s entrance. Ten couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling, his mouth falling open as Taeyong slowly pushed in. Just like in the lives, Ten was speechless, his lips parted with nothing but a broken gasp leaving them. But this was a thousand times better since he could actually _feel_ just how tight he was along with see the way his eyes rolled to the back of his head once Taeyong completely bottomed out.

Taeyong was originally going to give Ten some time to adjust until he saw the boy push back on him, tiny whimpers leaving his lips making Taeyong roughly grip at his hips. “Should’ve known just how needy of slut you’d be.”

Ten found himself nodding his head, his legs wrapping around Taeyong’s waist to pull him impossibly closer. Taeyong groaned at that, starting to snap his hips forward. The movement caused an automatic reaction from the boy beneath him. Building up a steady rhythm, Taeyong pushed Ten’s thighs up so they were pressed against his chest making him go deeper than before.   
  


Ten was practically crying at this point, inaudible words leaving his lips that sounded like curse words but Taeyong was too focused on quickening his pace to make the boy scream.   
  


“ _Ah_! Fuck!” Ten cried out, his finger nails scratching at Taeyong’s back making the older hiss at the feeling.   
  


“Fucking hell, Ten.” Taeyong groaned, his grip tight on the boys hips that would surely leave a bruise in the morning, not that Ten cared anyways. “Been wanting this so badly. Wanted to make you a mess.”

Ten couldn’t even reply to that, no words came to mind as he felt Taeyong hit at his prostate repeatedly unlike he’s even been able to do to himself on camera. Ten was slowly falling apart beneath Taeyong, his hand resting on his lower abdomen where he swore he could feel Taeyong through his skin making him cry out the boy’s name. It wasn’t until Taeyong wrapped his hand around Ten’s neck, squeezing at the sizes that completely ruined the boy.

Without even touching himself, Ten cried out Taeyong’s name as he came onto his stomach, the overstimulation taking hold of him as Taeyong continued to use his body.   
  


“Fuck, _Ten.”_ Was the last thing that left Taeyong’s lips before he came inside the boy, his hips stilling as he weakly held himself up to prevent squishing the boy into the mattress.   
  


Ten felt like he was in a completely different state of mind. He had never felt that good before when it came to pleasuring himself and fuck, he really had some new expectations now that he was completely ruined.   
  


Taeyong pushed himself off of the boy, slowly pulling out making Ten wince slightly. He felt slightly uncomfortable at the feeling of Taeyong’s release dripping down his thighs.   
  


Taeyong didn’t waste time and grabbed some of the tissues on the box near Winwin’s desk to clean off the smaller boy. “Hey, you alright there?”

Ten hummed softly, still slightly dazed from his orgasm as Taeyong continued to clean him off. “Ten?”

”Yeah?” Ten finally managed to come to, his eyes opening as he brought his hand up to his cheek, noticing how they were damp.   
  


Taeyong really managed to make him cry during sex.

”Are you alright? I didn’t go too hard, right?”   
  


Ten was truly amazed on how innocent Taeyong looked right now. He had a small blush on his cheeks and a slightly concerned look on his face.   
  
“I’m great, amazing, even.” Ten hummed, propping himself up on his elbows. “Never felt that good before.”

Taeyong blushed slightly at that, a proud smile in his lips that almost made Ten giggle. Ten willed himself to sit up, grabbing his sweater that was resting on the side of the bed before slipping it on. Once it was on he leaned a little closer to Taeyong, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “We should do this again sometime.”

Taeyong blushed at that, swallowing thickly. “Yeah?”

”Mhm.” Ten smiled innocently, a special glint in his eyes. “Can’t wait to show off the marks you left on me. I bet so many people are going to be jealous of you.”

Taeyong breathed out a laugh, his face nuzzling into Ten’s neck where he kissed at one of the marks.

“Good.”

-

_“Hi again.”_ Ten hummed softly, his naked body on display with his face still hidden away from the camera. Taeyong noticed the comments flood in, majority asking about the fresh marks on his neck, chest, and thighs, some even expressing their annoyance and jealousy making a smirk form on his lips.

Ten laughed softly at the chat, his fingertips ghosting over the marks on his skin. “ _Oh these? You’ll never believe just how good I was fucked yesterday. He left all of these pretty marks on me. Made me his.”_

”Mine.” Taeyong breathed out as he continued watching the boy touch over the love bites on his skin. The memory of the night they shared could well enough push him over the edge, but it wasn’t until Ten whimpered out the name ‘ _Tae’_ as he touched himself while thousands of people watched that completely made him lose control.   
  


And fuck, he sure did love his camboy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in the pits of hell. I don’t even know how long this is. Enjoy the final part! Thank you for reading!


	3. Bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And maybe Taeyong lets those comments get to his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why not add onto this but with taeten as a couple? Okay now I’m done, enjoy!

Ever since their first time together, both boys found themselves sneaking into each other's dorm rooms while their roommates were gone just to repeat those events. It was completely harmless at first. Just casual sex that would leave both boys feeling good. Usually, it worked in Ten's favor since he grew fond of showing off his post-sex body on his lives, loving how it sparked up the chatbox.

Taeyong was completely okay with it, it gave him an ego boost seeing just how much Ten loved going on and on about just how good Taeyong made him feel. 

Eventually, their casual sex turned into something more. Taeyong realized that he didn't just think Ten was pretty beneath him, but he was pretty no matter what the situation was. He was even aware that he suddenly spent more time kissing the boy rather than fucking him, so that made him panic to an extent. At first, Taeyong was convinced that Ten was not looking for a relationship in some pointless fucking. That realization, well, assumption, kept Taeyong up at night until he decided that there was really no harm in telling Ten his feelings.

Worst case scenario, he gets cut off and ends up jacking off to the boy's lives again while being sad.

Thankfully, that didn't happen. Instead, Ten smiled widely, a soft giggle leaving his lips before he tugged the older boy into his dorm room.

Just like that, the two started seeing each other officially. It had to be around two to three months since Taeyong confessed, and he was so alive having the pretty boy on his arm wherever he went. Since they became official, Ten was a little nervous about continuing his lives. He didn't know if Taeyong would be okay with that now that they were dating. But Taeyong didn't have a problem with it at all. If anything, he encouraged it. He was absolutely obsessed with how confident Ten was in his lives. He loved seeing his boy touch himself on camera, letting out small noises that people _wished_ they could experience in real life. 

Taeyong was sometimes even in Ten’s dorm as he recorded himself. He was simply sit off camera and watch the boy, Ten occasionally overdoing it just to catch his attention and tease him to no end. He would usually say shit like ‘ _I really wish Tae was here to touch me right now’_ when he was inches away from him. It completely drove him mad, and he was sure to show his frustration the second the camera turned off.

As of now, the two were in Ten’s dorm room. Ten made sure to call his boyfriend over the second that Yangyang left the door. That’s how the two ended up lying on Ten’s bed, Ten straddling in hips as he wore that same silk robe with nothing underneath. 

Taeyong hummed at that, his hands softly caressing his smooth thighs making the younger of the two smile. “Hey.”

Taeyong took his attention off of Ten’s marked up thighs and looked up at the boy who had a certain glint in his eyes that always amused him. “What?”

”I was thinking...” Ten hummed as he delicately dragged his index finger along Taeyong’s collarbone, it making its down down his chest as well. “Would you mind joining in on one of my lives?”

Taeyong’s eyes widened at the question. He had never thought about himself joining Ten. He wasn’t sure if that was for him. It’s not like he saw anything wrong with it, he just didn’t have the confidence Ten had. “Me? I-um, I don’t know about that? Don’t people just log on to watch you?”

”Ask yourself, why did you watch me?” Ten teased, a small giggle leave his lips as Taeyong playfully rolled his eyes up at him. 

“Whatever, but still. I don’t really know.”   
  
“I’m not forcing you.” Ten hummed as he leaned down, pressing a small kiss to the boy’s lips.   
  


“Why do you want me to join you?” Taeyong hummed softly, resting his hand on the curve of Ten’s waist. 

Ten fiddled with the material of Taeyong’s shirt, shifting slightly in his lap making the older boy bite his lip subconsciously. “Just wanted to show the people in the comments that no one could fuck me better than you, that’s all.”

Taeyong almost choked at how casually Ten said that. He should’ve known better to think that the boy on him would not be blunt about anything sex related. But on the topic of those comments, Taeyong sometimes hated them. He hated seeing the way people automatically assumed that he was shit in bed, and that they could make _his_ boy scream more than he could ever. Usually comments didn’t get to him, he was perfectly fine sharing Ten to an extent, but sometimes comments like that crossed the line.

”I don’t like those comments.” Taeyong mumbled softly, sitting up so his back was now resting on the headboard, his eyes leveled with Ten’s.   
  


“They’re funny.” Ten giggled softly, nuzzling his face into the older boy’s neck, pressing a few kisses there. “They really have no clue just how good in bed you are. It’s a huge bonus on my end.”

Taeyong laughed softly at that, shaking his head slightly. “So you’re not with me cause of the sex?”

”It’s like 5 percent of the reason why.” Ten teased, laughing softly when feeling Taeyong gently squeeze his hips. “Anyways, just think about it yeah? Let me know later on.”

Taeyong found himself nodding his head, allowing Ten to wrap his arms around his neck before pressing his lips to the younger boy’s own.

-

Taeyong bit his lip, trying his hardest to resist every urge to push Ten down on the bed and fuck him senseless, but he couldn’t.   
  
Ten was doing a live at the moment, and it was slowly getting to Taeyong’s head. Ten knew just exactly how to get under his skin. He knew which ways to move, and exactly what words to say that would absolutely drive the older boy insane. Ten knew Taeyong couldn’t do anything about it until he was done, so he loved the build up knowing to would greatly impact the outcome. 

Taeyong took a deep breath, willing himself to look over the live chat as it continued to chime every now and then at certain things Ten said and did. He couldn’t help but notice the way majority of the comments praised Ten’s body. It was always a great confidence booster for the dark haired boy, and even Taeyong himself contributed to that. He was absolutely in love with Ten’s body. Everything about it was perfect in Taeyong’s eyes from his smooth stomach to the small barely noticeable stretch marks at his hips and thighs. Taeyong just couldn’t get enough of him. 

Taeyong continued to skim through the comments, glancing over at Ten when hearing the boy whimper out his name while touching himself. He knew it was on purpose, just to edge him further, but he was set on not letting Ten get to him as he forced himself back at the comments.

And there they were.

The same comments that Taeyong hated the second Ten moaned his name. 

It was like the second his name left Ten’s lips, comments piled in saying that they could a way better job. That they would leave his Ten speechless, and just the fact that these random people on the internet were so certain that they could even put a _finger_ on Ten annoyed him to no end.

” _Ah!”_ Ten whimpered out, his eyes hooded as he made eye contact with Taeyong who was now staring at him. “W-Wish Tae was here.”

Taeyong clenched his jaw slightly, slowly losing his composure as he glanced back at the comments. Something about the large amount comments saying that they would do a better job got to him, and before he could even think about what he was doing, he got up from his seat and made his way over to Ten.

Ten’s eyes widened slightly, stopping his movements as he looked up at Taeyong who was standing over him, still away from the camera angle. “You wanted me here baby?”

Ten blushed at that, biting his lip as he nodded his head. He wasn’t sure what exactly had gotten into Taeyong, but he really wasn’t complaining.   
  


Ten watched with wide eyes as Taeyong unbuttoned his jeans along with pulling down his boxers and grabbing a fist full of Ten’s hair. Ten gasped at that, not exactly used to Taeyong being aggressive, but he didn’t mind it at all. “Alright then, get to work. Do a good enough job, and maybe I’ll let you cum on camera.”

The dark haired boy nodded his head immediately, parting his lips before taking Taeyong’s length in his mouth. Taeyong groaned at that, the feeling of Ten’s mouth on him was always euphoric, especially with the way he would swallow around him, hardly ever pulling off to take a breath.

“That’s it, baby.” Taeyong spoke softly, his fingers combing through Ten’s messy hair as he looked down at the boy who stared up on him with innocent eyes despite what he was currently doing. “Show the camera just how much of a cock slut you are.”

Ten moaned around him, the feeling causing a shiver to run down the silver haired boy’s back as he continued to grip onto Ten’s hair. Taeyong hadn’t even registered what he was doing, he had completely forgot that Ten was still recording because all he could focus on was Ten taking him whole without any issue.   
  


Ten soon pulled away, the angle the camera was at just showed from his chin down as he laid on his stomach. The only evidence of what had just happened on the screen was the string of saliva that dripped down his chin along with the sound of his panting as he finally got to breathe properly.   
  


“On your hands and knees for me.”

Ten didn’t have to be told twice as he moved himself around, so he was no longer facing the older boy. “You better hope you opened yourself well enough, because that’s the only prep you’re getting.”

Ten moaned at his words, his breath hitching at his throat as Taeyong grabbed a fist full of his hair and pulled him up so his lips were close to his ear. A soft whisper that was the complete opposite for the situation made Ten’s heart flutter.   
  


“ _This okay? Don’t want to hurt you. Color?”_

_”Green.”_  
  


Ten whispered just as softly, smiling as he felt Taeyong press a kiss to the side of his neck before pushing him down on the bed again, his cheek planted on the bed sheets with his ass up. From his neck down was the main thing visible on the camera along with parts of Taeyong’s body as he completely undressed himself. 

Taeyong the made use of the bottle of lube that was laying next to Ten, pouring some into the palm of his hand before lathering it over his length. He didn’t even give Ten a heads up as he pushed into the boy slowly. Ten gasped slightly, his hands gripping onto the sheets as he spread his legs a little more. 

From behind him he could hear Taeyong curse under his breath, both his hands gripping onto his waist to keep him in place. It wasn’t long enough before Taeyong did an experimental thrust, it leaving Ten breathless as he tried getting used to the feeling of all of him in him. 

Soon small moans were leaving Ten’s lips, each one progressively getting louder and Ten honestly forgot they were still in his dorm room and that literally anyone outside could probably hear him. But at this point, he could care less about it.

”A-Ah, _Tae!_ “ Ten cried out, it being an automatic indication that Taeyong had hit at his prostate. After that it was the one thing Taeyong hit, sharpening his thrusts to the point where Ten was pushed up a bit further on the bed from the impact. If Taeyong wasn’t holding onto his hips so tightly, Ten was convinced his head would’ve hit the wall. 

Hearing the chime of the chat go off only fueled the older boy to move faster, trying his hardest to block out the sound with the sound of his skin slapping against Ten’s. Something came over him as he gripped at Ten’s hair once more, pulling him up so his back was arched in almost an inhuman way before grunted out. “Go ahead baby, tell them how no one can fuck you the way I do.”

Ten was practically shaking, the tone of Taeyong’s voice not helping at all as he tried his hardest to comply with his demand. He could barely get any words out, jaw going slack as the new angle allowed the boy to further ruin him. 

A rough slap to his ass made Ten cry out Taeyong’s name. “Come on, say it.”

Ten practically had tears in his eyes, his vision blurry as he shakily gripped onto the sheets below him. “N-No one can— _Ah!_ Please, please.” Was the one thing Ten managed to cry out.

”I won’t let you cum unless you say it.” Taeyong hummed right in his ear, his tongue gently dragging over the shell of Ten’s ear making him shiver.

”No-No one can, _oh my god.”_ Ten whimpered, a fat tear rolling down his cheek as Taeyong kept thrusting into him. “No one can f-fuck me like you! Please—Tae, please.”

”That a boy.” Taeyong hummed, cursing under his breath as he too was reaching his high. “Go ahead baby, show them how pretty you are when you cum.”

Ten almost sobbed as he came, Taeyong finally letting go of his head making him fall limp forward, panting and whining as the older boy continue to sloppily thrust into him. It wasn’t long until Taeyong moaned out Ten’s name, pulling out and cumming right over Ten’s lower back.

Taeyong noticed the way Ten was completely blissed out, his eyes closed tightly while his lips were still slightly parted. Taeyong looked over at the camera that was still recording, thankfully at an angle where his face was never shown. He slowly approached it, shutting it off before grabbing some tissue off of his desk to clean off the younger boy.

”Baby?” Taeyong spoke softly, throwing away the tissue once he was done cleaning the boy. “I didn’t break you, did I?”

Ten shook his head, tiredly opening his eyes with an amused smile on his lips. “Please, do that again sometime.”

Taeyong chuckled softly, cupping Ten’s cheek before pressing a kiss to his lips. “Yeah?”

”Mhm, hottest thing you’ve ever done.” Ten sighed blissfully as he laid on his back, his arms opened for Taeyong to go in them.

The older boy smiled at that, laying next to the dark haired boy and pulling him close to his chest. “Mm, I love you, Tae.”

”I love you too, Ten.”


End file.
